Teacher, Teacher!
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: At school, where romance blooms and not just between stduents but maybe between...Find out by reading!  Review please! Thank you
1. back to school

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter one**

**Back to school**

Back to school after the holidays had finally ended. The students racing around trying to find their classes and the teachers on edge after finding out their students. Always happens at the start of a new school year. For some students, school is heaven. A place where they can be finally serious without people thinking different and being horrible towards them. Others however feel that school is torture and hell. The reason being they feel the work is too hard and pointless. However they are totally wrong.

The day takes place with Arthur Kirkland, the schools english teacher who also teaches many other classes due to the decrease in staff, sat at his desk already prepared for his class. He knew what students he was going to be teaching and have for his tutor, it was just about when the are going to arrive.

The school bell rang and Arthur stood up to greet his students at the door. It was tutor, where students sit in their tutor room and then the teachers discusses any news. The first student walked in and was no other than Alfred.. He is very familiar with Aurther Kirkland his teacher in most classes and his tutor.

"Good Morning Sir!, i see you are my tutor teacher...again!" Alfred chuckled, walking into the room and sitting down at a desk at the front, that he had chosen.

"Yes, please just sit quietly untill the other students come in America. Thank you" Arthur replied.

"Hello Sir, im glad i have you for my tutor" Feliciano Vargas smiled, walking into the class and taking a seat next to Alfred.

"Hello Italy, got you for tutor now have i?. I am glad too" Arther smiled back.

"Sup, dude!" Alfred shouted to Feliciano.

"Oh, hello. Don't Hurt me" Feliciano flinched in sudden fright.

"Yo, Dude. I ain't gonna hurt ya" Alfred giggled.

"Really? thank goodness" Feliciano said relieved.

Feliciano sat comfortable once again and carried on chatting with Alfred. Although he seemed a little intimidated by Alfred, Feliciano carried on trying to get along with him.

"Hullo, I am fery appy to zee you are vy tutor zir" Ludwig said coming into the class with a big smile on his face.

"Why hello Germany, how nice to see you in my tutor" Arther replied, with a slight smile.

"Germany Germany!" Feliciano shouted, waving over at Ludwig coming towards him.

"Hullo Italy, you are zere too?" Ludwig replied, sitting down next to Feliciano.

"Are you still my friend Germany?" Feliciano wined.

"Yes Yes, Italy. Iz am still your vriend" Ludwig sighed.

"Yay, im so happy" Feliciano smiled.

Arther still stood at the door waiting for his other students to arrive. His face gained a little joyful smile. He turned to find another few students finally arriving, the last students that should be arriving.

"Ahhhh, you again sir? Must be christmas" Heracles Karpusi mumbled coming through the door.

"I didn't expect to have you in my class again either Greece. But i have and im glad, i have heard you are a decent student, keep it up" Arther replied, quite pleased.

Heracles walked and sat in the last seat in the first row at the front of the class. As he sat down his cat appeared on his lap and he began to stroke it.

Arther smiled, and looked at another student arriving. Not a male species this time no, but a female. A fairly tall brunette with green eyes came walking into the class room. Suddenly a load of gawping mouths and wide eyes appeared within the class.

"She is so pretty" Feliciano whispered to Alfred, who looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, no argueing there" Alfred replied.

Arther shook his head and looked at Elizabeta talking to him.

"Good morning sir! Nice to see you!" Elizabeta Hédervary Happily smiled, walking through the door.

"Ahhhh, finally a girl that is in my tutor, Im pleased to see you too Hungary. Your a nice lady i have heard" Arthur smiled back, quite relieved there was going to be some girls in his tutor.

"Alright! Hungary we have you in our tutor!" Alfred. cheered, as she sat down behind him.

"Oh hello, America how nice to see you again" Elizabeta replied, placing her bag on the floor beside her desk.

"Only one or two people to come now and we'll all be here" Arthur sighed in relief.

"Hi brother!" A familiar voice shouted to Arthur, in a sort of high pitched voice.

"Could it be?" Aurther said to himself, turning rund to find a extremely happy Peter Kirkland running towards him.

"Im in your tutor, finally!" Peter Kirkland smiled.

Peter ran and hugged Arthur.

"Im so happy to see you again brother!" Peter cried tears of joy.

"Nice to see you too younger brother" Arthur wrapped his arms around the young boy.

"Brother?" Alfred said confused.

"Oh, Hello everyone! Im Peter Kirkland, Sealand, and also the younger brother of Aurther Kirkland. Nice to meet you all!" Peter smiled, waving to everyone.

"Hello sweety! Nice to meet you too" Elizabeta waved back thinking Peter was extremely cute.

"Yes Yes, sit down Sealand. I don't think anyone else is supposed to come now, so lets start with the school's news, shall we?" Aurthur shut the door.

"Sit at the back, your to weird and annoying for the cool kids at the front" Alfred smirked, pointing at the back.

Peter looked where he was pointing to and headed to the gloomy seat at the back.

"Stop being mean, how can you say he annoying? he's been in no longer than two minutes!" Elizabeta shouted at Alfred, sticking up for young Peter.

"I've seen his type Hungary. Right, there annoying and, like, like, totally freaky" Alfred replied.

"I don't think so, come sit next to me Sealand" Hungary smiled at Peter.

"For real?" Peter replied.

"Of course sweety pie" Elizabeta nodded.

"Ok, Thank you very much Miss Hungary" Peter skipped to the seat next to Elizabeta.

"He skipped, he may even be gay" Alfred laughed.

"Give it up America, your being extremely stupid now" Elizabeta snapped.

"Anyways vittle von, how are you the vounger broder of Aurthur?" Ludwig asked, turning back to face Peter.

"Probably the same way as everyone one else has a sibling, you know through parents having sex if not then i don't know" Peter replied.

"Oh vah, dat iz true. Anyvay velcome to our tutor" Ludwig smiled, turning to face the board.

"Ok people, we have only two pieces of news, so listen up please" Aurthur said to the whole class.

The class became suddenly silent, so Aurthur could speak.

"Right, the first news is about assemble tomorrow. It is indeed canceled due to a flood within the roof. That goes for the other assemblies due this week, they are all cancled" Aurther announced, reading off a piece of paper.

"Yes!" Alfred shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"Silence please" Aurthur continued "The last piece of news is about end of school today, Today will end early. This is due to a meeting all teachers must have, it is indeed urgent which is why school will be ending early. Sorry for any inconvenience this will have on any of you. But it is something we cannot leave and skip. Thank you"

"So we leave early today?" Feliciano dumbly asked.

"Ves Italy, Tis vrue" Ludwig replied.

"Yay, wait no...Gosh, I dunno whether this is a good thing or bad thing!" Feliciano mumbled.

"Dude, it's like totally a good thing. We can go home!" Alfred chuckled.

"Oh, then yay!" Feliciano agreed.

The end of tutor bell rang and all the kids left to go their first class. To the first lesson of the day, Drama.


	2. Drama Class

**Sorry about this being extremely long, i had written a lot then realised i only had to write a little bit more to finish the current class. But then i realised the chapter being so long, Ooops! ^.^'**

**I do not own Hetalia, just the story plot. :)**

**Enjoy and review! :D Thanks people!**

**C_omment if i should write more of a certain story/ anime/ show e.t.c you enjoyed reading. Thanks!_**

**

* * *

**

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter Two**

**Drama Class**

"Finally first class" Feliciano Smiled, walking into his Drama classroom.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with a bit of Drama to start your day" Alfred chuckled.

"Guys and gal please take your shoes and belongings off please, thank you very much" The teacher said, sitting in a dark chair facing the wall.

"Who are you may i ask?" Peter asked, taking off of his shoes.

The teacher laughed then finally span round, to face the students. Who for some had already taken off the belongs and shoes and had sat down.

"Hello, i am Francis Bonnefoy, France. I am your Drama teacher. Nice to meet you all" He replied.

"Nice to meet you too" Elizabeta smiled, coming to sit down infornt of Francis, where everyone was supposed to be sitting.

"Everyone sat down? Yes, ok lets begin what we are doign today then" Francis continued "We are doing the topic Shakespeare, but more importantly, The the Play, Romeo and Juliet. You will have seen and heard of it, but most importantly have read and spoke some of the lines in the script, at some point in english last year, right?"

"Vah, ve did" Ludwig replied.

"Yes, im sure we did. I remember voluntearing to read Juliet's lines in the script" Elizabeta smiled, remembering.

"I bet you was great, im sorry i missed you saying them Hungary" Peter frowned, dissapointed.

"It's ok Sealand, im sure i'll end up doing it again" Elizabeta smiled.

"Yes exactly, you are going to be going in pairs or if there is an odd number three's" Francis explained "I will let you pick who you work with guys and gal"

"I want to work with you Germany!" Feliciano excited shouted, standing up nd waving to Ludwig covering his face in embaressment.

"ovcourz Italy" Ludwig finally replied.

"I shall work with you Hungary!" Alfred shouted, blushing a faint shade of pink.

"I will too!" Heracles smiled.

Heracles and Alfred crowed Elizabeta, she felt intimidated and closed in.

"Guys, guys please J-" She stopped then looked at poor Peter being ignored, he sat in the corner looking like he could cry.

"Hold on a second gentlemen" Elizabeta pushed her way through both Alfred and Heracles.

She headed over to Peter, then when she reached him she sat beside him.

"Are you ok Peter?" Elizabeta kindly asked.

"Yes, im used to it. When big brother Arthur dos things like this with hsi friends, he leaves me out without thinking twice. I just wish people would notice me as a country and as a real person" Sealand sadly replied.

You could tell he was nearly about to cry, by his eyes getting all watery and sparkly. It was pretty obvious he had been alone and left since he was extremely young, which has had a terrible affect to him. He now feells empty, but is used to all the lonelyness and bullying. He had it happen to him since he was young.

"Im so sorry Sealand, i feel really bad that that has happened to you" Elizabeta stared at Peter, feeling very sad for him.

"Don't im really used to it, i'll always be treated like a loner, non-country and a little kid tht doesn't deserve friends" Peter said looking down at the floor.

A few tear droplets fellfrom Peter's cheek onto the floor. He placed his hands on his face to cover his eyes. He had gotten to the stage where he has no self asteam, whats so ever.

"Hey Sealand. Would you like to work with me?" Elizabeta politely asked, she smiled and made Peter's atmosphere less dull and gloomy.

"Really? I...I mean i have never ever been asked to work with someone before" Peter Joyfully replied "Ofcourse!, i would love too Elizabeta. Thank you so much"

Peter hugged Elizabeta, she blushed.

"Right Class! Cause i am awesome, we shall start" Francis laughed with hishands on his hips and his head facing the ceiling "We shall do the part when Juliet says 'O Romeo ,Romeo! Wherefore art thou romeo...' and so on so forth and stop at ' I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love' . Ok we all have the scripts get on with it then people! don't forget, it is indeed romantic so add something to show it, a kiss, a hug or anything similar"

"So Sealand, your Romeo ok. As i am a girl" Elizabeta smiled, holding her script.

"Yes, i was about to say if i could be Romeo" Peter chuckled, loooking into his script.

"Germany Germany! Can i be Juliet! please O' please" Feliciano begged wiggleing about infront of Ludwig.

"Vine Italy. Iz vill be Romeo" Ludwig laughed.

"YAY!" Feliciano shouted.

"Greece, who are you going to be dude?" Alfred joyfully asked.

"I will be Romeo" Greece replied, looking deeply into his script.

"Yes, i get to be Juliet" Alfred punched his fist in the air.

"IM GOING TO TAKE A REGISTER, ANSWER TO YOUR OWN NAME PLEASE" Francis shouted, getting everyone's attension.

"He didn't have to shout" Elizabeta pouted.

"America?"

"Sup Dude!"

"Greece?"

"Yes sir"

"Sealand?"

"Here sir"

"Italy?"

"Germany, Germany b-"

"ITALY?"

"Sorry sir, im here"

"You ignorant little fuc-" Francis shouted but stopped "errr. Hungary?"

"Yes Here sir"

"Lastly, Germany?"

"Ves sir"

"Wasn't TOO hard was it?" Francis sighed "Carry on, you get fifteen minutes to learn your lines and practice acting untill we all finally perform"

Everyone carried on rehearsing and speaking with eachother, to the point where they nearly knew all their lines. Evryon got exicted to perform, even though some were better than others.

"Right guys time to perform"!" Frnacis said, turning off the lights and turning on some stage lights. Then he sat in his wooden chair and grabbed a pen to right notes "Right first is America and Greece"

Heracles and Alfred stood up and walked onto the stage. Then got ready into their positions, Alfred stood at the front and Heracles stoof in the oposite corner at the back.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Alfred spoke, twirling his hair in his fingers like a girl would do.

Heracles stood still at the back.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He asked himself.

Alfred turned around, then turned back to the front. He pretended to lean ona balcony.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself" Alfred said, resting his head into his hand.

Heracles came walking towards Alfred and began to speak.

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

Alfred turned around quickly to his words. Then he began to reply.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

Heracles smiled and replied.

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word"

Alfred looked down then looked up at Heracles, as if he realised something.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Alfred asked, looking at Heracles for an answer.

Heracles looked down and sighed, then he looked up to give his reply.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike"

Alfred turned round to lean on the pretend balcony and mumbled.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here"

Heracles looked at Alfred and smiled.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me" Heracles spoke.

Alfred hugged Heracles and replied.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee"

Heracles placed his hand on Alfred's back and said.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity"

Alfred's eyes teared up and upon his cheek apeared some tears.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here" Alfred cried.

Heracles removed Alfred from his chest and lifted his chin up with his fingers. Then he said to Alfred.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love"

They turned to the front of the class and bowed. Everyone clapped untill the sat back donw in their seats.

"Great stuff gentlemen. Be proud" Francis clapped "You decided not to kiss then?"

"Nope, I love someone else, thank you very much" Alfred replied.

"Ok next is Italy and Germany, give it your all guys" Francis said.

Ludwig got up on stage and walked ot the back. Feliciano followed and layed down on the floor.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Feliciano said.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Ludwig said to himself walked to and forth behind Feliciano.

Feliciano suddenly sat up. He leaned forward then spoke.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself"

Ludwig walked upto Feliciano and placed his hands of his shoulders.

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo" Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?" Feliciano replied turning round.

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word" Ludwig said, looking down.

Feliciano lifted Ludwig's head up and said "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Ludwig nodded then replied.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike"

Felicano smiled then said "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here"

Ludwig looked directly into Feliciano eyes and replied once again "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me"

Felicano hugged Ludwig and spoke.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee" He said.

Ludwig hugged Felicano back and said "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity"

Feliciano reply, standing up.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here"

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love" Ludwig said, perching his lips onto Feliciano's pail and plump ones.

"Guys that was interesting, the start was very different to America's and Greece's and the ending was too. I see you btoh getting far in drama you kissed to make the scene work" Francis gave feedback "also your both didn't look awequard when kissing, good job"

"GERMANY KISSED ME! GERMANY KISSED ME!" Feliciano repeated in a high pitched voice.

"It vas acting Italy" Ludwig replied.

"GERMANY KISS ME AGAIN! Please!" Italy pestered.

"Fine" Ludwig finally sighed.

He placed his lips onto Feliciano's and didn't part till five minutes had passed. When they parted Italy was breathing heavily due to the low oxygen leavels he currently had.

At that Germany winked and sat back down ready for the last people to perform.

"We are short on time so can you just perform the last few sentences please, Thank you" Francis announced.

Hungary and Sealand got up onto the stage. Hungary stood up in the centre of the stage with Sealand's hands on her waist.

"I hope they don't kiss" Alfred whispered to Italy, he liked Elizabeta, but also liked a certain person of the same gender. Things can get very awkward for Alfred when it comes to romance, as he is Bi-sexual.

"Begin" Francis said.

Peter and Elizabeta were in eachother's arm. Elizabeta teared up and spoke.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee"

Peter looked at Elizabeta and sighed.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity" He said.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here" Elizabeta smiled.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love" Peter replied.

At that moment Elizabeta moved her head to the side, she was waiting but unsure if Peter was going to hug her, kiss her or even end the play with some slight romance.

Peter noticed and decided to do something. He placed his fingers under her chin moved her head infront of him, then lifted it up. She gazed into his eyes and Peter planted his smooth lips onto her glossed ones.

"NOW THAT'S AN ENDING!" Francis shouted jumping out of his seat.

The kiss ended and Hungary was left suprised and bright red. Sealand winked at her and gave her the thumbs up, what a way to finish a great drma lesson.


	3. What a break!

**Warning!**

**This chapter contains yaoi (boyXboy / Gay) so if you do not like please don't read and leave nasty flippen comments. That is all...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Review is you like or have any bits you would like to include for the next chapters. :)**

**I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers, only the plot. :D Thank you! xx**

**

* * *

**

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter Three**

**What a Break!**

"I actually enjoed drama for once!" Heracles shouted, running to the toilets nearby.

"Im a little early, time for soomething to eat!" Alfred smiled, running into the food que, in the cafeteria.

"Well look who it is!" A familiar voice said "America is it not?"

Alfred's head lifted in suprise and then he turned round.

"YOUR BACK!" Alfred shouted running towards a blonde figure.

"Hello America, nice to see you too" Matthew Williams replied, giving Alfred a good old boy hug.

"Canada! When did you come back?" Alfred cried tears of joy.

"I came back last night after my mother decided she didn't want me to live with her abroad. So i shrugegd at her and came back on my own and turned up at my father's place. He smiled but then a look of shock came across his face as he nknew where i was meant to be" matthew Williams explained.

"You came on your own? Yo momma is so stupid. So you live with your dad Canada?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, my father loves me more than my mother, ever since i was born. She didn't really want a child but couldn't live with her herself if she had abortion, she hated doing anythign with me and soon got diagnosed with depression. My father lokoed afte rme most and soon settled me in in his new place now" Matthew replied, walking with Alfred to the food que again.

"Im glad your being looked after" Alfred sighed in relief "Your like a brother to me, Ya'know?" Alfred smiled, grabbing a slice of pizza at the que and heading off to pay for it.

"I know same here brother, thanks for caring" Matthew said.

"No problemo brother from another mother!" Alfred high fived Matthew.

Peter began walking down the maths corridor where he usually stays at brek and lunch because he doens't have friends yet, he only arrived before the half term but didn't gain any friends. Elizabeta saw him and quietly followed him. Peter arrived at the maths corridor and sat down at a bench along there, he pulled out his onigiri that he had packed for break and sighed. Elizabeta stopped infront of him and said nothing.

"Im sorry is this your space. I-I'll move" Peter nervously said putting away his onigiri and about to move utill Elizabeta moved her hand towards him.

"Please don't hurt me!" Peter screamed.

"Why would i hurt you Sealand?" Elizabeta asked.

Peter stopped flinching and looked up at Elizabeta looking slightly confused.

"Oh Hungary! I thought it was...never mind.." Peter mumbled, taking out his onigiri once again and taking a bite out of it.

Elizabeta smiled and sat beside Peter. By now Peter had finished his onigiri.

"You was great at the performance we did Sealand" Elizabeta smiled, looking at him.

Peter turned to face her and replied.

"Really? you was too Hungary"

"Yes but i thought that you would feel uncomfortable if you hugged or even kissed me. But i was totally wrong, you did it and i was and still am so proud of you" Elizabeta said, kissing Peter delicately on the cheek.

"We-ell thanks Elizabeta. But i saw the look on your face as if you wanted me too but didn't want me to feel uncomfortable and forced" Peter replied, blushing quite red.

"Eactly but you did it and for that im thankful" Elizabeta smiled "Anyway why do you stay down here on your own?"

"Because i have no friends, people laugh at em and pick on me and because this is a maths corridor nobody tends to come down here. Which is why i do...to get some space so people don't pick on me" Peter explained.

"Peter, why didn't you tell somebody?" Elizabeta asked "Did you try to make friends?"

"I did, i told a few teachers and they said it'd either blow over or i was making it up. I the thought i should make friends, i talked to people that was in my class and around school tthey either said i could only be friends wiht them if i was a certain age, had a girlfriend, i wasn't gay, i had brown hair and many other stupid things, although one said i could but im moving away tomorrow" Peter replied, looking a little sad.

"Some teacher's should have better attitudes, some teacher's attitude's stink!" Elizabeta sighed.

"Yeah, i asked my brother too and he shouted at most of them that picked on me, but later on they picked on me even more" Peter said.

"Life should get better, it usually does. But not always, just hope" Elizabeta replied, placing her hand on his knee.

"Hey will you be my friend?" Peter asked "I really think your kind and great"

"No i won't..." Elizabeta replied, but didn't get to finish.

"Wah?" Peter said shocked.

"im going to be your girlfriend" Elizabeta smiled.

"What?" Peter blushed.

Elizabeta moved closer to Peter then perched her glossy lips onto his. The moment felt warm and joyful, especially when they stopped to breath.

"W-Wow!" Peter stuttered "Why woul-ld y-you w-want t-to b-be my g-g-girlfriend?"

"Because your a great person that doesn't just care about your own feelings but about others. I have liked you for a while, but that drama class just proved what type of guy you are for me" Elizabeta smiled.

As she replied, they stood up.

"What class have you got next anyway?" Elizabeta asked, brushing her long beautiful dress.

"Errrrrm, English" Peter thought before replying.

"Me too, with errm, uh, Mr Kirkland. Oh yeah its your brother" Elizabeta remembered.

"Me too! That means we have the same teacher again! We might be in same classes throughout" Peter chuckled.

"Want to walk together somewhere then, you know untill class starts?" Elizabeta quietly asked.

Peter slipped his hand into hers.

"Of course, you **are** my girlfriend" Peter smiled.

"Oh you..." Elizabeta smiled with joy.

As Elizabeta and Peter walked around the school, Arthur stood outside his classroom door. He looked at many students walk past enjoying their break time, one person to walk past was Alfred alone.

"Alfred!" Aurthur shouted.

"Oh yeah i have you. Must be my day isn't it sir" Alfred smiled, walking into the class.

Arthur quickly shut the door and Alfred quickly turned around in shock.

"Why'd you shut the door?" Alfred asked,walking backwards as Arthur walked forwards towards him.

"It was letting in a aweful breeze" Arthur replied.

"Why you walking towards me really creepily?" Alfred asked.

"Because i feel like it" Arthur replied.

Arthur began undoing his buttons on his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Alfred curiously asked.

"You'll see..." Arthur chuckled.

Suddenly someone began knocking on the door.

"Sir, you in sir?"

Arthur began looking nervous and panicked. Alfred looked side to side then came up with a plan.

"Quick into the storage cupboard" Alfred whispered.

Alfred pushed Arthur into the storage cupbaord and closed the door quietly.

The person walked into the classroom to look for Arthur.

"Sir? Sir! I guess he's out" The voice finally said before leaving.

Alfred saw an opportunity, and undid his shirt buttons.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, looking strangely at Alfred.

"You know what im doing, you do it too. Unless...you don't want too" Alfred pouted looking cutely up at Arthur.

Arthur's long face became very pink.

"ofcourse i do" Arthur replied.

"Then why did you look all confused at me when i began undoing my buttons?" Alfred asked.

"Because at first i thought you liked me, the way you talked to me within school hours, the way you looked at me when i walked past you. Then when that person knocked on the door, it made me realise we can't do somethign in school hours can we? Then i thought, isn't it wrong also?" Arthur explained, looking down.

"Look i did it on purpose, i have liked you for a while. Yeah maybe it's a little creepy and sneaky to do something in school hours but if we did it secretly it wouldn't be bad. Plus our age's aren't that far apart. Im sixteen nearly seventeen, and your twenty nearly twenty" Alfred replied, lifting Arthur's head up.

"I guess you are correct Mr Jones. We could do something in secret. But it would be violating the school's rules and the police would end up getting involved if they foudn out, oh dear..." Arthur thought, placing his fingers on his chin.

"Its upto you, really." Alfred sighed, looking slightly dissapointed that Arthur had sort of changed his mind.

Arthur saw how Alfred was feeling and pushed him against the wall and perched his smooth lips onto Alfred's plump ones. Alfred blushed and placed his hands on Arthur's waist. But as he did Arthur moved them to the insid eon his pants. Arthur's hands was still free, untill Alfred placed them inside his pants.

The two of them were enjoying themselves,that was untill the door knob started to move and the storage door was opened. There stood looking at ALfred and Arthur both in eachothers pants, was Peter and Elizabeta coming in to get a bunch of letters for a teacher who had asked them to fetch them.

"A-A-Alf-fred?" Elizabeta stuttered, shocked at what she was seeing.

"B-B-Brother?" Peter mumbled, also shocked at what he saw.

"Yes Alfred you balls do feel normal, i shouldn't got to the doctor. They seem fine" Arthur improvised.

"Same for you Sir" Alfred mumbled.

"Liars!" Peter cried.

Elizabeta fainted and fell onto the floor hard. Peter catched ehr so she didn't hit her head.

"Busted..." Alfred whispered to Arthur.


	4. end of break, time for the secrets!

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter Four**

**End of Break, start the secrets**

"Hungary...Wake up Hungary" Peter called.

"What? Why am i on the floor?" Elizabeta replied, rubbing her head and standing up.

"You...you" Peter gulped "You fainted after seeing Mr Kirkland and Alfred having their hands in eachothers pants"

"WHAT?" Elizabeta shouted.

"Hello.." Arthur attempted to make the atmosphere less tense and awquard.

"YOU!" Elizabeta shouted walking over to Arthur who was sitting next to Alfred.

"Yes?" Arthur replied.

"how could you? In school hours too!"

"Look Hungary..."

"What? you got an excuse on why you did it in school?"

"Actually we didn't do _**it **_but was nearly there" Alfred butted in, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up, i can't believe it. You and a te-ac-her! I repeat te-ac-her!" ELizabeta replied.

"So What of it?" Alfred shrugged.

"What of it? Listen to me, Alfred, Sir, you could both get into trouble. It was lucky of us to enter when we did and not another teacher, otherwise you sir would be fired and you America will be needing to do a hell of a lot of explaining and go on trips to the police, it could be classed as rape!" Elizabeta laid into them both.

"Thats why we did it in a storage cupboard and in secret. You wouldn't have known if you knocked, like normal people" Arthur sighed.

"Well, i was told you was in here by another memebr of staff" Elizabeta replied.

"So you still need to knock you ignorant little beast" Arthur chuckled.

"G-GO AWAY THE LOT ON YOU!" Hungary cried running to the door but was stopped by Peter.

"Hunny, sweety. Ignore him he is the ignorant one not you, all we did was enter this classroom for another teachers sake. They were the ones f-feeling one another in a cupboard, not us. So don't cry" Peter consoled Elizabeta.

"Thank you Sealand, your right" Elizabeta replied turning round and walking upto Alfred and Arthur "Right, you two. What you going to do about it now that we know?"

"I don't know to be honest" Arthur mumbled.

"Well, i will keep quiet cause im friends with America and your my boyfriends brother bu-" Elizabeta got interupted.

"You and Sealand are dating? Oh my god that is like so cute" Alfred smiled, interupting Elizabeta.

"Please be serious for once America!" Elizabeta sighed in frustration.

"Sorry" Alfred replied.

"We will only keep quiet if you be careful when it comes to being passionate" Elizabeta finally finished.

"Thank you very much Hungary" As Arthur replied the bell rang, meaning break was over and classes was about to begin.

"Oh yes, you have me and Sealand again" Elizabeta chuckled sitting down at the back of the class.

Peter followed and sat beside her.

"Hello sir, i have my tutor for english. Wow must be christmas!" Feliciano Vargas shouted running in and sitting at the front.

"Oh yes, it must be christmas Italy" Arthur Replied.

"Hello Sir!" Feliks Lukasiewicz shouted running into the classroom.

"Errrm America, you arent in my class for english are you?" Arthur coughed.

"Why yes, yes i am sir. I'll go sit over there next to Hungary" America replied, walking over to Elizabeta and Peter then sitting next to Peter.

Feliks ran and sat at the front. He sat down and dropped his big leather bag on the floor.

"Hello sir, i am suprised to have you for english" Ivan Braginski, said coming into the class and sitting next Feliks.

"We shall wait for the others arrive then we will start, we are only a small class so there shouldn't be any more than four or five students to arrive" Arthur explained sitting at his wooden desk.

"Hai sir" Honda Kiku smiled walking into the class and sitting at a desk between where Elizabeta was sitting and where Ivan were sitting.

"Yello sir. HELLO RUSSIA!" Natalia Arlovskaya shouted at high pitched running into the class.

"Stop following me Belarus! are you supposed to be in this flamin class, da?" Ivan shouted back as she came running towards him.

"Yes, it must be fate! Surely you'll date me now!" She replied, sitting at the side of him.

"That is still a NO! We are related for the last time, it would be wrong, da?" Ivan sighed.

"I don't care my love for you i-"

"Belarus shut up! Thank you" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry sir" She replied.

"We will have to start otherwise we'll get behind" Arthur said looking down at his watch "Right class today we are going to be doing stories. Yes this means we are going to be writing stories"

"Yes!" Peter shouted.

"Its going to be quite an easy going lesson today, but you still have to work quite hard to react your targets and such. Pick a subject you want to write about then begin, add loads of detail please your not babies" Arthur instructed, pointing at the white board containing the title and learning objective.

"I don't know sir im a baby, _someone's _baby" Alfred winked at sir.

Arthur gulped and let it pass his mind, trying not to react to it and keep himself calm.

"I'll do the register and check on you later. Get on with it now" Arthur said sitting back down at his desk and turning on the computer to do the register.

"Im going to do mine about, errrrm, a boy thats thinks hes a loser and is being bullied. He has no friends untill a girl walks upto him and helps him out and they become friends and end up dating" Elizabeta smiled, basically getting the idea from what has happened to her today.

"Nice" Peter chuckled.

"Oh then they find out a SECRET whilst looking into a classroom" Elizabeta hinted, looking directly at Arthur, looking at Elizabeta and the others.

"Miss please keep you voice at a certain level please" Arthur said.

"Sorry sir" Elizabeta sarcastically replied, begining to write her story.

Everyone started their stories all different in one way or another, adding their own ideas into their stories.

"So Italy, i heard you and Germany go out. Is it true?" Ivan asked.

"Well, no. Unfortunatly i love Germany as you all probably have guessed, but he never seems to want to hang out with me or anything. I don't even think he likes or loves me" Feliciano sighed.

"Im sure he likes you. I also heard you kissed in drama class" Ivan said, puting his pencil down.

"Yes we did, but he didn't seem to enjoy it and i forced him too" Feliciano replied looking sad.

"Well you never know Italy. Just cause he looks like he doesn't and sometimes acts like he doesn't, is not always the truth. He may be hiding his feelings" Natalia butted in "Yeah i don't really know you both that well, but i'd say give it time. Need any advice feel free to consult me"

"Bealrus, are you his guide now?" Ivan asked, turning round to face her.

"Yes, Yes i am. I will be yours when we are married" Natalia smiled.

"We will never be married, that is just gross. We are siblings for pete sake" Ivan replied, grossed out.

"Whos Pete?" Natalie cluelessly askled, being stupid.

"Hes a- Never mind" Ivan gave up.

"Class im taking the register, be wuiet so i can her people say 'here or yes sir' please" Arthur said "Russia?"

"Here sir"

"Italy?"

"YAY!"

"you just have to be weird don't you...Errm...Belarus?"

"Here sir, Same as Russia!"

"Shut up, stop bringing me up in your every conversation"

"Quiet please students, Sealand?"

"Here brother!"

"Hungary?"

"Yes im here"

"Poland?"

"Yes sir! Im so here, you can even see me!"

"Right thanks everyone, for being slightly quiet whilst doing the re-"

"Sir, you forgot me" A quiet voice interupted form the back of the class.

Everyone looked at the back, the opposite side from Elizabeta. Sat quietly at the back was Honda Kiku.

"Oh sorry Japan, i forgot all about you your that quiet. Speak up boy, don't forget to ask anything your not sure on"

"Yes sir"

"Right, Now we are done with the register" Arthur smiled, sending in the register through the computer.

"Hey Japan!" Italy happily shouted, waving over to Honda.

"H-Hey I-Italy" Japan suprised replied, waving back at Feliciano.

Honda had never made real contact with anyone. He is a very quiet, polite and friendly person, but neve gets to show it cause evryone tends to forget about him and ignore him. He would lvoe to have more friends. He only has one that is Heracles, Greece.

The bell suddenly rang, meaning end of class. The time flew by and most of the class had nearly finished their stories.

"Thanks for this lovely lesson, please exit and enjoy your next class. For most it will be P.E im sure" Arthur Kirkland smiled.

"I have P.E! thanks for reminding me sir!" Feliciano shouted, running to his next class.

Everyone but Alfred, Elizabeta and Peter eventually left the class to go to their next one.

"Well bye sir" Alfred said looking at sir as he walked past his desk.

Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled Alfred towards him, Elizabeta and Sealand came back in the class to grab their stuff they had forgotten.

Arthur passionately snogged Alfred. As they did Elizabeta saw them and rolled her eyes, as did Peter.

"Get a room, oh wait you did untill we intruded!" Elizabeta chuckled.

"LOL AT YOU GUYS!" Peter laughed, walking out of the class his hand locked with Elizabeta's.

"Enjoy your next class, sex bomb" Arthur winked.

"Will do, you horney devil!" Alfred winked back.


	5. Germany in PE?

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter Five**

**Germany in P.E?**

"Hey Sen-sen-...Germany?"

"Oh America i have you?"

"Why are you my P.E teacher?"

"Because i vhose P.E as one of vy choices, because i vant to be a P.E veacher. I always have"

"Well Ok...Weird but cool" Alfred shrugged going off to get changed.

"Vanks now hurry up"

Ludwig sat down on a bench in the male changing rooms, waiting for the other students to show up.

"I..LOVE...I...LOVE...I SAID...THAT...I...LOVE..."

Ludwig looked and saw Feliciano running into the changing rooms singing one of his random and high pitched songs he has made up.

"I...LOVE...I...LOVE...GERMANY!" Feliciano suddenly paused as he had just realised that he saw Ludwig and added him to his random song "Ger-many?"

"Hullo Italy. I see i have you as vy student" Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano flung his head high and stormed off.

"Vat's up with him?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh he is just a, errm, uh, a bit peeved. Russia and Poland was giving him advice about you and him. Then they told him something that made him peeved off with you" Alfred butted in, putting on the last piece of his P.E kit.

"Vat's just great!" Ludwig's face sank into his hands.

"Just talk to him, i'm sure he'll be ok Germany" Alfred smiled, sitting down next to Germany.

"Hey!" A sudden Peter shouted running into the changine room.

"Oh Hey Sealand...i have you in my class?" Ludwig replied, a liitle suprsied.

"Germany? Wh ydo i have you for my teacher? Your a student!" Peter shouted also suprised.

"For god sake. Look he chose P.E as a has wanted to be a P.E teacher and this is part of what he has to do! Sealand your so slow!" Alfred quickly explained.

"Well sorry America for not knowing about that! It's not my fault, he never told me and i never asked!" Peter replied, walking over to Feliciano to change.

"I only have a small class of four so only one more to come" Ludwig said.

"Four?" Alfred shouted in suprise.

"Yes four! I am still a student so they only let me teach four kids!" Ludwig loudly replied.

"Stop shouting Germany, it's not nice!" Feliciano suddenly said.

"Oooh someone is a bit mardy today ain't they Italy!" Francis chuckled, walking in.

"Last student! France, glad to see you in my class" Ludwig smiled.

"Hey Germany, glad i have you as my teacher" Francis replied.

Everyone but Francis had gotten changed. So they just sat and talked.

"France you knew we had Germany?" Alfred asked.

"Well Duh! I'm not slow and stupid like all you guys!" Francis laughed.

"Veah only cauze you peaked in zee staff room and over veard" Ludwig added.

Everyone but Francis burst out laughing.

"Your such a loser France!" Alfred shouted at France.

"Shut up" Francis replied.

Francis got changed and the class stood up in one big line. Alfred was wearing some red and white jogging bottoms, a red t-shirt and some black was wearing some long white shorts, a blue vest and red pumps. Sealand was wearing black quarter length trousers, a green vest top and some reen and black trainors and as for Italy well he was wearing a pink vest top, purple glittery shorts and some pink pumps. He looked completely camp. They then began to head down to the sports hall, to do some football. They got there and set up the goals and such. Germany then told them which roles they had.

"America vour going to ve on Team A. Your being veir goal keeper" Ludwig said.

"Kay sir!" Alfred replied.

"Italy, your going to be on Team A too. Your going to be actually playing" Ludwig said.

"Yay! Im sorry for being moddy Germany!" Feliciano quickly replied.

"It's ok Italy. Now, France and Sealand are on Team B obviously. France your the goal keeper and Sealand your playing" Ludwig finally said.

Ludwig blew on his whistle which meant the game had started.

Italy had the ball and din't really know what to do with it.

"Do i do this Germany?" Ital camply asked, throwing the ball in the air and catching it.

"No Italy! You kick it into the goal behind France!" Ludwig loudly replied.

"Okay!" Italy smiled.

He put the ball on the ground and began kicking it slowly and calmly. He got it further and further to the goal, then he began to smile.

"Germany i'm playing Football! Germany football! Football Italy!" Italy sang.

He gave it a big kick and it went past frnace with no problem.

"France!" Ludwig shouted.

Francis looked at Kudiwg and smiled.

"You was supposed to stop it passing you!" Ludwig shouted.

"Oh Ooops!" Francis shouted.

"Get a move on Italy, now's your change. Shoot again!" Alfred shouted, punching his fist in the air.

Feliciano took the ball and started to kick it around a bit. Peter then decided to tackle him. He quickly managed to get the ball and kicked it to the goal behind Alfred. Alfred blocked it and laughed, then he kicked it up high to Feliciano. Feliciano caught the ball and smiled at Alfred who put his head in his hands.

"Vay! I caught it!" Feliciano happily shouted, jumping in the air with the football thinking he had done something incredible.

"Hand ball!" Ludwig shouted, blowing his whistle afterwards.

"Italy! You aren't supposed to, like, touch the ball dude. That's so uncool!" Alfred yelled at Feliciano.

"Oooops, sorry America. I will try harder and more better!" Italy enthusiastically said with a smile.

"You'd better do. This class is nearly over you goon!" Alfred shouted.

Ludwig took the ball off of Feliciano and moved back. He then kicked the ball high to Sealand, who stopped the ball with his foot. Feliciano skipped towards Sealand to get the ball.

"Kick it then Sealand!" A mad Francis yelled over to Sealand.

Peter nodded and headed towards Alfred, kicking the ball tiny amounts. Feliciano saw him coming and headed for Peter. His pace got faster until suddenly he tripped over a circular object and fell dramatically. To stop himself he put his arms under neath him but it wasn't good when he heavily hit the floor. He laid on the floor and then turned over onto his back. Feliciano tried to sit up but fell back.

"Italy!" Ludwig shouted, rushing over to Felician to help him.

Francis, Peter and Alfred also ran over to him.

"Italy are you okay?" Peter asked.

Everyone crowed him and looked down at him.

"Dude are you, like, ok and stuff?" Alfred loudly asked.

"Italy can you sit up for me?" Ludwig asked.

Italy shook and then tried to get up again. But he fell back hard.

"Ouch!" Feliciano cried.

"What's wrong Italy?" Ludwig asked, quite concerned.

"M-My arms hurt really bad" Feliciano replied.

Tears fell down his rosie plump cheeks as he spoke. The pain in his arms were obviously unbearable. Francis ran as to the nurses office as fast as cheetah does through the jungle.

"France has gone to get the nurseItaly. Hang on!" Ludwig explained, his heart racing quicker than a racing car does on the track.

"Damn it!" Alfred panicked his arms scratching the back of his head with nerves.

"Shut up America, you'll make him more nervous and worried!" Ludwig shouted at Alfred his eyes opening wide.

"Sure coach" Alfred sighed, his head looking down at the ground.

Francis came running in with the brunette nurse at his side carrying a rather large first aid kit. The nurse kneel at the side of Italy as she examined him carfeully.

"Could i get some space, it may cause him to have a panic attack. Thank you" The nurse asked.

She checked out his arms and then his long lanky legs and concluded that he had either broke or sprained his limbs. Buthe needs to go to hospital as he might have injured his chect or rib cage.

"Shall i call for an ambulance" Alfred asked, pulling out his mobile phone.

"Yes please" The nurse replied, she placed Italy's arms gently onto his stomach and put his limbs together.

They began to be some slight bleeding from Italy's mouth. Alfred ran in announcing the Ambulance was on it's way and then he ran outside again.

"I-I-I'm!..." Francis mumbled putting his hand over his mouth. Then as he ran out of the room he shouted "I'm going to be sick!"

Alfred was outside on the phone, no longer phoning for the ambulance but Arthur. He was on a free period where he was supposed to be just signing paper work and correcting homework.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Sealand asked.

"Hopefully...but he may have some breaks like i said" The nurse replied, rubbing Feliciano's arm as his eyes were shut.

"I'm going to check up on France sir" Peter said before leaving to go outside and check on a sick france.

"Here hold Italy for a few moments whilst i go and wait for the ambulance Germany" The nurse said, gently letting Ludwig taking her place.

As she headed outside a sad Ludiwg sat beside Feliciano craddling him. His eye let out some tears that ran down his firm face onto his jumper. He rested his head against Feliciano's.

"G-Germany?" Feliciano quietly said his eyes fluttering open.

"Italy! your going to be okay, the ambulacne is on it's way for you" Ludwig replied.

"Germany.." Feliciano slowly said.

"yes Italy?" Germany replied, gazing into his eyes.

"Kiss me..." Feliciano whispered.

Ludwig's eyes opening and began to sparkle like little glimmering stars in a midnight sky. Then he nodded and moved closer to Feliciano's face. Ludwig moved slowly because he was nervous, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Feliciano. He got slightly closeruntil Feliciano sighed and moved in to make their lips meet.

"I love you Germany. Always have" Feliciano smiled before his eyes closed as he had weared himself out.

"I love you too Italy" Germany Whispered into Feliciano's ear.

The ambulance arrived and took Feliciano away on a stretcher. Ludwig got permission to go with him to the hospital, so he has to take a day or two off from school to stay with Feliciano. But the bell rang and it was time for yet another class. Next was dinner then the very last lesson of the term, Art.


	6. Lunching on love

**Teacher, Teacher!**

**Chapter Six**

**Lunching on Love!**

Alfred ran past a load of people through the corridors, as you could imagine he was in a rush to meet Arthur. As he pushed through each person and group, his face lit up knowing that he was closer to Arthur. He ran into the classroom where his special person was waiting. Sitting there on the table Arthur waiting for Alfred.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, running over to him and giving him a romantic hug.

"Alfed, i'm pleased to see you too" Arthur replied, wrapping his long arms around Alfred's large build.

Alfred shut the door by kicking it with his foot.

"Nice job Alfred, we don't want anyone to see us do we?" Arthur smirked, pulling Alfred extremely close to him.

"Ofcourse not Arthur" Alfred replied, sitting on Arthur's lap and wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist.

Arthur moved in close, his lips almost touching Alfred's. His eyes locked on Alfred's eyes as they began sparkled like stars in a dark midnight sky.

"Kiss me then Arthur!" Alfred demanded.

Arthur moved closer, but Alfred got annoyed from waiting and moved in for the whole thing and began the smooch. Arthur's face turned bright red as he placed his hands onto Alfred's plump bottom. Afred's slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth and Arthur did the same into Alfred's mouth.

After a few romantic moments Arthur lay on top of the table and Alfred lay between his legs resting his head on Arthur's crotch. Lovely i know.

"This lunch has been the best Arthur!" Alfred happily shouted with a huge smile.

"I know, hasn't it" A sudden voice replied.

"What the..." Arthur said, sitting up. 

Stood leaning on the doorway was Feliks Lukasiewicz. The boy who likes to spy and most of all perve. Yes, he is one of the high school perverts.

"Oooh i bet you enjoyed this dinner didn't you?" Feliks chuckled.

"W-What the hell are you doing in here?" Alfred shouted, sitting up and stareing at Feliks.

"I came pass a few mometns ago and saw you two being awefully romantic. I decide to watch and see where it lead. I am sure glad i stayed now" Feliks replied with a smirk.

"Y-You bastard Poland!" Alfred shouted, enraged at the thought of his and Arthur's secret being revealed.

"Calm down America" Arthur sighed, rubbing his palm against his forehead.

"I'm obviously going to tell" Feliks announced, placing his boney arms on his feminine-like hips.

"You what?" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Pardon me, Poland?" Arthur coughed.

"You heard me. I respect the law and such. I ain't going to let you get away with something like this" Feliks replied "Sorry sir"

At that moment Feliks ran off to tell the headmaster. Arthur began to cry slightly and Alfred started to punch the wall.

"We are offically over!" Alfred screamed with rage.

"Yes. My life is deffinately over too" Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, turning round to face Arthur.

"Once he tells the headmaster, he will call the police and i will be sacked and put behind bars" Arthur replied, tears falling down his cheeks and onto his clothes.

"B-But, i'll never be able to see you!" Alfred replied, hisvocie bcoming shakey and uneasy.

"Well. Atleast we have had some time together Alfred" Arthur said, with a fake smile.

"B-Bu-"

At that moment Alfred didn't get to finish, as some people came knocking at the door.

"Police. Open up!"

The police came bursting into the room and they came and arrested Arthur. The kept Alfred back to stop him from going upto Arthur.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried.

"Alfred. I love you!" Arthur replied, being turned around by the police.

Alfred tried to release himself from the police's grasp but failed. Alfred cried untill he saw Arthur be walked forwards. He managed to release himself from the police's grasp and ran to the door but as Arthur left the building Alfred fell to the floor and with one large scream he screamed...

"Teacher, Teacher!"


End file.
